


Forth

by stephanericher



Series: Fins [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: “That’s too human,” says Atsushi. “Don’t do that here.”





	Forth

**Author's Note:**

> it's mermay!
> 
> almost a year since i started thinking abt this particular set. better late than never?
> 
> (there's a brief mention of garciraki in here fwiw)

If it seems like ages since they’ve been out in the ocean, maybe it’s because it’s actually been months, someone always working and someone else (Atsushi mostly) deciding it’s too much trouble or everyone will be there and if it’s going to be crowded then why bother? Today, as it is, they’re only here because Atsushi’s got an unused sick day and Taiga’s off; Daiki and Tatsuya still have to work—though, by reminding Atsushi just how good it is, maybe it’ll get him on Taiga’s side in convincing the others they should come out here more often.

The weather’s good, clouds off in the distance but scattered directly above them, sunlight dappling the surface of the water and spilling under, illuminating Atsushi in ways that soften his stronger features, touch the undertones of his hair and skin and tail and, well, if Taiga’s staring it’s because he doesn’t get to see Atsushi like this too often.

“What?” says Atsushi, pushing a lock of hair away from his face and letting it float suspended in the water. “Do I look that ugly as a human?”

“No,” says Taiga. “It’s just.”

“Say what you mean,” says Atsushi, but he’s already encircling Taiga with all of him, twisting his tail around Taiga’s, nuzzling his shoulder. Taiga rubs his tail against Atsushi and damn, that feels good; the rush goes to his head and makes him feel ready to float off into the current.

“You’re so easy,” Atsushi says, and Taiga doesn’t care if it’s meant to be insulting.

They drift over rock formations, pass plants and fish and sink to the sand, far enough below that the sun’s grown much weaker, and it takes longer than it used to for Taiga’s eyes to adjust to the murkiness. Atsushi stretches out, slapping his tail against the sand and stirring it up in a cloud around them. He closes his eyes, digging one hand into a half-fist in the sand. Taiga sits next to him, staring up at the seemingly-endless ceiling of water above them, letting a sigh escape. It really is beautiful down here; he’ll never be able to deny that. No matter how complex or interesting it is on land, being in the ocean has an irreplaceable feeling.

“Stop thinking,” says Atsushi, flicking sand at him.

Taiga ignores it, staring instead at the drop of the horizon, the downward slope of the sand until it fades into the water above. For a while, they don’t say anything, and Taiga begins to wonder if Atsushi’s asleep. His breathing’s even, but that doesn’t mean much, only that Taiga shifts so he’s looking at Atsushi again. His face is placid, off the scale between angry and weary in which his expressions usually range, something Tatsuya would probably be able to read—if he were here, and coaxing him back into the ocean is even harder than convincing Atsushi (who, at least, is mercurial enough that if Taiga catches him on a good day like today, he’ll be up for it).

Daiki approaches from behind them; Taiga doesn’t even notice more than a slight movement in the current until he’s close, swimming in within a few meters.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” says Atsushi.

It’s not much of a greeting, but that doesn’t bother Daiki; he wedges himself in between Atsushi and Taiga, brushing his tail against Atsushi’s.

“You let us hang out when you work,” says Daiki.

“Yeah, well, I’m working,” says Atsushi. “You’re not catching fish right now. I don’t even give you my employee discount.”

“I’m on break,” says Daiki, waving his hand in the water and wrinkling his nose when it doesn’t work the way it does in the air.

“That’s too human,” says Atsushi. “Don’t do that here.”

Daiki leans against Atsushi’s shoulder and huffs; it’s not audible, but here it doesn’t have to be. They see the water move in response, in direct rebuttal to any mounting argument that Daiki is too human, or that he’s picked up too many of their habits and forgotten things here (and, out of all of them, he’s the only one who goes out to sea daily, but that’s probably part of whatever point Atsushi’s trying to make).

“Anyway,” says Daiki. “Tatsuya uses his employee discount on Taiga.”

“He said he didn’t,” says Taiga, his face heating up.

“Please,” says Daiki. “He’d go out of his way to cut corners for you; you do know that.”

Taiga presses his lips together, trying not to swish his tail against the sand in agitation.

“That’s not…he doesn’t,” says Taiga, but it feels like it’s not really true.

“Isn’t your break over soon?” says Atsushi (at least this topic is uncomfortable for him, too).

“Probably,” says Daiki. “But they can’t complain if I get my quota.”

He shifts so he’s leaning more against Taiga, slots their fingers together. “You want me to stay, right?”

“I don’t think Atsushi wants you to go,” says Taiga, but he leans over to kiss Daiki anyway.

Underwater, everything tastes like salt but Daiki still tastes like himself under that, a little bit sweet and a little bit bitter. They break after a few seconds, but the secondary objective’s been reached; Atsushi won’t say he doesn’t want Daiki to go in so many words but he’ll concede without that. He’s got one arm around Daiki’s waist, the other reaching down to stroke his tail, and, well—Taiga’s not just going to sit there.

Daiki does leave eventually, swimming back off to wherever the fish (or clams, or whatever the hell he’s diving for) are; Atsushi looks around a bit before deciding he’s bored with it all and wants to go back to the beach. They race to the surface, Atsushi giving himself a head start, and their heads break out at the same time and damn, the surface air is cold. They’re not too far out from land; it’s not too bad a swim (and their path is mercifully clear of boats). Taiga drags himself into the inlet where they’d left their stuff first, immediately assaulted by the weight of his body in the air, the effort required to sit back on his hands and pull his tail onto the sand. Atsushi’s more direct, turning back while he’s still in the water and stumbling out, trying to gather his footing.

It doesn’t take very long to get dressed and get everything together to head back; Taiga’s thinking they’ll go back and get the car and go home, shower or something.

“I’m taking a nap,” Atsushi announces, steadying himself against the rock, still looking very much about to fall (and there goes that idea).

Taiga offers out a hand; his feet are a little shaky but every time he does it the transformation gets easier both ways, takes less out of him. Atsushi grabs it, mumbling something about not needing help but only if Taiga does, and Taiga could debate that but for now he lets it slide. The clouds are nearer the shore but there’s enough sun to dry most of him off before the humidity freezes everything in place. Atsushi’s hair is still dripping as the ends curl up; he finds a place on the edge of the beach to plop down on top of a towel and lie facedown; it’s cute but Taiga’s not going to tell him that right now.

He heads over to the ice cream stand, feeling up the pockets of his shorts to make sure his wallet’s there beforehand (he’s not going to let Tatsuya give him a free cone again, not if it’s harming business; he can afford it).

Tatsuya’s the only one at the stand when Taiga sits down at the counter; Taiga leans over to kiss him but he ducks away.

“I’m on duty, Taiga.”

Taiga can’t stop himself from pouting.

“Just one? No one’s going to see.”

“Wei’s still in the back.”

“He can’t fire you.”

“Mm.” Tatsuya leans a little closer. “Good point.”

His lips press against Taiga’s, ever so briefly, and then he pulls away. Taiga sighs.

“You should have come today,” he says, before he can stop himself—it’s so selfish; Tatsuya probably doesn’t want another reminder of being stuck here handling all the customers with Liu in the back, but Tatsuya just smiles at him, reaching over the counter to hold his hand.

“Don’t flirt while you’re being paid.”

Liu pokes his head out of the tiny back room; Tatsuya shrugs at him and smiles and Liu runs a hand through his hair.

“First, those three take off, then Boss goes on a date with your friend, now you bring over one of those guys.”

Taiga frowns; he does not want to be lumped in with Daiki even if it’s true. Tatsuya reaches the rest of the way over the counter, linking their fingers together; Liu rolls his eyes.

“Whatever. Just don’t use your employee discount on him.”

Taiga feels his cheeks flare; he wonders if it sounds like he’s asking for it, taking advantage.

“You know, I haven’t gotten my free cone today,” says Tatsuya.

“What the fuck,” says Liu. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m going to make more chocolate. We need anything else?”

“Butter pecan,” says Tatsuya. “Have fun.”

“You don’t have too much,” says Liu, returning to the back room.

Tatsuya’s already got a cone out, hunting through the flavors. “Mint chip? Strawberry?”

“It’s your ice cream,” says Taiga. “Get a flavor you like.”

Tatsuya’s gaze flickers up to meet Taiga’s, then back down. He stuffs one scoop of strawberry in the cone, then another, and tops it off with cake batter—not Taiga’s favorite, but, well. He licks around the top scoop, quickly but still a little provocative, pinching at Taiga’s insides.

“Here,” says Tatsuya, handing it over. “Customers.”

They’re lining up behind Taiga already, a group of kids (shouldn’t they be in school? Or are they on break?) pointing at the different flavors and whispering.

“Can I help you?” says Tatsuya.

Taiga licks at the ice cream as it drips down toward the lip of the cone, the cake batter flavor a little more pleasant when it’s mixed with the strawberry. Tatsuya’s got his hands full, practically having to juggle the different cups and bowls all at once before he hands each over, all the kids wanting a slightly-different combination so they can get their own phone picture in the light, over the boardwalk. Maybe he should go and get Atsushi, day off or no; just as he’s thinking it the last of the kids drops a handful of folded bills in Tatsuya’s hand and Taiga realizes he’s stopped paying attention to the ice cream. It’s melting, speeding up, dripping down the cone and pooling on his fingers. Fuck. He slurps at it; it’s already kind of a lost cause.

“Need help?” says Tatsuya.

He’s teasing, but actually—Taiga holds the cone out, but instead of taking it from his hand Tatsuya bows his head. He licks the side of the ice cream; Taiga can’t see his tongue but he doesn’t need to in order to get the effect (and maybe, suggested, it’s even stronger, an undercurrent suggesting a riptide that never comes). The ice cream’s melting faster onto his thumb; Tatsuya licks downward and the pressure of his tongue pushes the weight of the top scoop, as if Taiga’s holding it up more than the cone is—and then, unmistakable, Tatsuya licks across the top of Taiga’s thumb. He nearly drops the cone and trips backward, almost crushing the cone in his fist in an effort to hold on and slamming his hand on the counter anyway.

“I’m sorry,” says Tatsuya.

He doesn’t look it; his eye is practically sparkling like sea glass. Fuck. Taiga leans back over the counter and Tatsuya touches his hand, thumbing over his ice cream-stained knuckles, halting against the half-dried sugar.

“Tatsuya…” Taiga’s whining but he doesn’t even care.

Tatsuya laughs, so quietly that even if someone else were around they probably wouldn’t hear.

The clouds are rolling in, and Taiga’s glad; it means fewer customers, more beachgoers looking to leave early and avoid any approaching storm (though if they’ve lived by the sea long enough, they should know this one’s just going to be a passing shower). Tatsuya eats more of the ice cream from over the counter; he doesn’t need to lick Taiga’s hand to tease him but he doesn’t go that far in other ways (though ice cream sticking to his lips, caught on his tongue or the tip of his nose, is pretty fucking far).

“Was this all just a thing to get Tatsuya for yourself?”

Daiki plops down in the stool next to Taiga, leaning over and biting off a chunk of the ice cream cone before Taiga can pull it away.

“You tell me to work; you come here and bother him,” says Daiki.

“I’m not!”

Taiga’s gaze flicks back to Tatsuya’s face, placid as usual.

“Am I?”

“No,” says Tatsuya. “You’re both always welcome.”

He sounds a little insistent, a little like—Taiga’s not sure what he was about to think.

“Anyway,” says Daiki, running a hand through his hair (it’s still a little damp; Taiga wants to reach over and smooth it back down). “Atsushi wants cake, and I got paid today, so we’re going somewhere with cake. My treat.”

“I have to close today,” says Tatsuya. “Would that be an issue?”

“Nah,” says Daiki, pushing his hand over the counter to capture Tatsuya’s wrist. He slides his thumb against Tatsuya’s palm; Tatsuya opens his hand and his expression softens, just a fraction, barely enough for Taiga to see (almost enough to make him think it’s a trick of the light through the clouds). “You’re good.”

“I’ll close,” says Liu, appearing from the back to swap out a new tub of ice cream for the old. “You opened.”

“Thanks,” says Tatsuya.

“Just go,” says Liu. “Take your flirting somewhere else.”

As far as Taiga’s concerned, he can’t get on the other side of the counter fast enough.

Atsushi has a way with timing; they’re about to go looking for him when he strolls up, sand clinging to the split ends on his hair, hands buried in his pockets.

“Are we getting cake?” he says, in lieu of a greeting.

“Yes,” Daiki and Tatsuya say almost in unison.

“You should have gone with us,” Atsushi says, bumping Tatsuya with his hip.

“Next time,” says Tatsuya. “Did you have fun?”

Atsushi shrugs, yawning; suddenly Taiga’s kind of tired, too. But it’s like Tatsuya knows already, hanging back a little, letting Taiga walk slower (even when he’s tired, Atsushi’s legs are too damn long and if Taiga hadn’t known any better he’d say he grew up on land, and Daiki, as much as he claims to hate walking, is right up there with him).

“You mean it? Next time?”

“Of course,” says Tatsuya.

He looks at Taiga; it’s as much honesty as he’ll ever show on his face (magnified thousandfold in his words and body, though), and Taiga wants to hold onto it, pull it toward him, let him know it’s okay to show more, let him know it’s okay to go back even if the ocean isn’t home anymore.

“I know,” Tatsuya says, quieter, looking down.

“You guys coming or what?” Daiki shouts from ahead.

Tatsuya looks back up at Taiga, jerking his head enough for Taiga to know he’s fine (for now; they’ll talk about it later).

“Yeah!” Taiga calls back.

Tatsuya’s already quickening his pace, and it’s only a few seconds before Taiga matches it; a few more and they’re all caught up.


End file.
